No hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás
by Saru dono
Summary: Algo que va a ser completamente difícil de reparar. Algo de lo que simplemente se arrepentirá; haber huido tan solo entrar a la iglesia y verlo ahí parado. [Drabble] -OkiKagu- [KamuNobu] [OkiKagu Week]
1. Chapter 1

**( Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **.**

* * *

Las bebidas alcohólicas suelen "tapar" las emociones pero nunca terminan su deber, como en este caso por ejemplo:

—¡O-Otra copa! — Grito una muchacha pelirroja, alzando una pequeña copa de sake.

Si, es este caso.

Esta señorita pelirroja más bien llamada Kagura se encontraba en un estado muy pasado de un simple "ebrio" como le suelen decir a los madaos tirados en los bancos del parque.

—Kagura, deja de beber —. Le pidió la muchacha a su lado. Si, no estaba bebiendo sola, estaba con su cuñada y su hermano.

—Déjala que beba hasta que le agarre un coma alcohólico. Así aprenderá—. Exclamo Kamui, en cambio su novia solo frunció el ceño.

—Si dejo de beber... Me acordare de nuevo y no quiero. — Pronuncio Kagura con lagrimas en los ojos, el maquillaje negro cubría parte de sus ojos y mejillas dando comprobar que lloro bastante y el maquillaje se corrió por todo su rostro.

—Es obvio que de esto te acordaras hermanita, haber dejado plantado al policía en medio del altar y huir es algo tormentoso que te perseguirá todo el resto de tu vida —. Comento con una sonrisa Kamui causando que Kagura se acordara y comenzara a llorar otra vez.

—No ayudas Kamui. — Le reprendió Nobume, Kamui solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Kagura estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida Okita Sougo, pero ella por culpa del miedo o falta de valentía salio corriendo apenas había entrado a la iglesia. Y ahora solo se arrepentía y trata de ahogar su cometido y arrepentimiento con alcohol puro.

—Vámonos Nobume, son las tres de la mañana y yo quiero algo, acuérdate. — Kamui se levanto del asiento listo para marcharse — Hermanita, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy. — El sabia perfectamente que Kagura era una adulta y la comprendía por eso sabia que debía dejarla a solas y que aclare sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

—Kagura... — Murmuro Nobume arrodillándose, después de todo no quería dejarla sola .

—Estaré bien, ya me iré yo, gracias —. Kagura forzó una sonrisa y Nobume se retiro aun preocupada.

Kagura solo se quedo ahí sentada. Su blanco vestido estaba rasgado y manchado por culpa del maquillaje, ya que ella lo uso para ocultarse el rostro cuando había huido lo suficientemente lejos.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente al recordar el rostro de Sougo cuando ella volteo repentinamente y se largo. Sabia que él no le perdonaría, lo sabia. Pero aun lo amaba con toda su alma, de eso estaba segura.  
— Que acto mas cobarde...

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. ¿Okikagu Week, cierto? Entonces quise dejar mi pequeña tontera. Como siempre gracias por leer y bueni si quieren dejar review adelante xD. los quiero ^w^_


	2. Chapter 2

**( Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Seis de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, el sol se teñía de un celeste claro con algunos tintes amarillos y azules, las estrellas iban desapareciendo de a una al igual que el rastro de la luna.

Por las calles de Kabuki se encontraba una joven de cuerpo esbelto y estatura mediana, llevaba un vestido blanco rasgado y con algunas manchas negras, cualquiera que le viera diría que es algún tipo de fantasma pero le quita lo fantasma el vermilion brillante que tenia de cabellera.

En su mano derecha llevaba un par de zapatos de tacón blanco, caminaba descalza pisando el frío suelo y el rocío que había caído aquella madrugada.

La joven tenia ojeras y tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado toda la noche y efectivamente lo había hecho toda la noche. Ahora se encontraba yendo a cierto lugar, pero ¿por que a esta hora? y porque a esta hora la habían echado del bar donde se encontraba.

Kagura en paso lento se dirigía decidida a su destino, se tambaleaba un poco pero seguía su paso al lugar al que quería ir sin lugar a dudas. No le importaba que sean las seis, las siete o las ocho ella solo quería ir allí, a la casa donde su "esposo" debía de encontrarse, la casa de Okita Sougo.

Un solo pensamiento se encontraba en su mente, " _disculparme_ " .

Era en lo único en lo que pensaba. Y claro. Estaba completamente arrepentida.

Ya en la puerta de una gentil casa, Kagura se encontraba golpeando, murmurando, llamando y gritando.  
—Sádico... Sougo... Amor... Inútil... Idiota... ¡Sádico, ábreme! — Termino gritando.

—¿Que demonios quieres? — Okita abrió la puerta molesto. Kagura al ver que su _esposo_ le abrió la puerta se abalanzo hacia el tirandolo al suelo.

—Amor... lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! te amo — Le decía comenzando a llorar nuevamente, Sougo le escuchaba serio.

—Kagura, escucha — Okita intento hablar pero ella no le permitió.

.—¡No! por favor, perdóname— Kagura le rogó y le abrazo mas fuerte.

—Quítate de encima— Ordeno Sougo

Kagura escucho, alzo la cabeza y lo vio, su expresión seria, fría, decidida lo dijo todo. Entendió que él ya no quería nada con ella.

—Amor, te lo puedo explicar. Yo no me sentía segu...— intento explicar pero Sougo la quito de encima suyo.

—Vete de mi casa. — Ordeno nuevamente aunque esta vez su voz sonó severa.

—So-Sougo... — Musito con un hilo de voz.

—¡Vete de una puta vez, Kagura! — Grito.

Kagura se asusto y por inercia se levanto y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Por favor, escúchame, Sougo mi amor, por favor — Kagura lloraba aun mas. Okita le agarro el hombro empujándola a la puerta.

El llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

—Po-por favor..! Déjame explicarte, no estaba lista, amor, no estaba lista -

—¡Vete! —

La saco a la entrada y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Del lado de afuera, Kagura se tiro al suelo y comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta con la intención de que la abra nuevamente pero nada. Del lado de adentro, Sougo se mordía el labio, no quería llorar, hizo lo correcto, o eso pensaba.

Se llevo una mano a la cara cubriéndose los ojos, ¿que no estaba lista? entonces, ¿por que acepto cuando el le propuso matrimonio? que estúpido de su parte.

No le iba a perdonar.  
Sin que quisiera, derramo una lagrima. No quería llorar y lo estaba haciendo.

Afuera se escuchaba el ruidoso llanto y los golpes de Kagura y dentro el sollozo silencioso de Sougo.

Vaya mañana para este matrimonio ¿destruido? .

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **(** _me ganaron xdxd. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews me encantan *corazoncito* . desde luego, si les gusta puede que llegue a hacer un fanfic de varios capitulos que muestre a Kagura luchar por el love de Sougo °w°)9 . nuevamente muchas gracias y bueni si quieren dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto, lo odiaron o me quieren putear xD . los quieri ^w^_ **)**


End file.
